New Beginnings
by LoveSummerWind
Summary: For most of my life my two sibling and I have been in the Foster Care System. When Callie comes back for me and my twin, Jude, we are all taken in by the Foster family. Now with six kids and two Moms its gets pretty out of control. Callie says it not a permanent home and I believe her, but sometimes I wish it was.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my second account cause my other account got hijacked and shut down

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC

New Beginnings

Chapter 1: Don't leave

I watched out of the bedroom window as Jude held me tight in a brotherly hug. Callie was screaming and trying to run away back into the house, but the door was locked, so was our bedroom door.

"You SLUT!" Ryan raised a belt and slapped her arm. Callie fell to the ground and looked up at him.

"CALLIE!" Jude screamed at the top of his lungs, we both pounded our fists on the window hoping it would break. My knuckles started to crack and bleed so I stopped. The sound of the phone off-hooking came and I knew this wasn't going to be good. Bill's heavy footsteps came rushing up the stairs and in front of our door. In second the door unlocked and he made a grab for me, but Jude pushed him away.

"JUDE!" I exclaimed as I saw my Twin brother fly up against our bunk bed. He is older than me by 10 minutes and he is the strongest physically, just not mentally.

"Alex! Run!" Jude exclaimed before her crawled under the bed. I looked up at Bill and tried to run past him, but I only got thrown to the ground. My head was throbbing and I didn't know what to do, the sound of another set of footsteps came rushing up the stairs.

"CALLIE!" I screamed as Ryan placed his foot on my neck and pulled out a pistol. He pointed at my head just as Callie came to the door. We both have the same brown curly hair, except I have grey eyes.

"Get off of her now!" Callie's hands turned to fists and tears came running down her cheeks. "I did as you were told!"

"Now, I have one more task for you, if you are honest when the police arrive I will not kill your siblings, but if you refuse, I will not hesitate to slit their throats...GOT IT?" Ryan yelled, I winced as the barrel hit my forehead. The foot was removed from my neck and I gasped for air.

"Alex?" Callie fell to the floor and hugged me. She stood up, my feet standing on the wooden floor. "Hush, its ok," She kissed my head and I cried into her shirt.

"Jude?" I called, tears were streaming down my face. We all looked, including Ryan, at the ground to see Jude crawling out from under the Bunk-bed. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but are you?" He asked. Callie wrapped her other arm around Jude and he cried. "I'm scared,"

"You better Damn be!" Ryan cursed and looked out of the window. Everything was quiet as the sounds of police cars came from down the road.

"Callie didn't do anything!" I exclaimed and broke from Callie's embrace. I stood in front of him, even if I wasn't the strongest Physically, I' am mentally, but I'm not really thinking.

"She ruined my car, and lets just say...cause she was angry," Ryan smirked and grabbed my hand. He walked over to the end of the hallway and threw me against the wall.

"Stop it!" I mumbled as the pain in my shoulder was so unbearable. Ryan looked at me in the eyes and inched his face towards mine

"If you even think about saying anything about what happened, I will kill you first, then your brother," He grabbed my hair and threw me to the ground. Two hands then picked me up and I looked up to see Callie. He brown eyes showed fright as I looked at them. She held my legs up and I placed my head on her shoulder and cried. Jude patted my back as we went down the stairs to meet a bunch of police officers.

"The tall girl, get her!" Ryan pointed towards us. One of the police officers pried me away as I tried to reach my sister. The police officers held my arm around my chest in a lock position. Jude thrashed as he was in the same position.

"CALLIE!" Jude and I called, but she was forced out of the door and into a police car. The police officers let us go finally and the two of us ran out of the house. The police car started to drive off, so we chased it.

"Leave her alone!" I called, but I fell on my side as I tripped on the curb, Jude doing to the same. We got back up and stared at the blurry face of our sister crying as she was driven off into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Man peoples, I had Sitcom Acting this week...I will try to have the next chapter up by Monday, but I have a very planned out summer!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC

New Beginnings

Chapter 2: Save Us

I can't sleep, I can't eat, all I can do is try to make my twin brother feel like he isn't alone. ITs been months since we've seen Callie, she was sent to Juvie, and I know what the kids at her school are probably thinking. They probably say, 'Oh, I wonder if she ticked off a police officer' or 'She deserves it'. I know my sister was innocent, but I can't tell anything. I don't talk a lot like I usually do, my friends all think I'm a freak with the makeup on my face. I try to cover up my bruises, but I don't know how to put on makeup...Callie was supposed to teach me.

Jude told my Callie called him last night when I was asleep, I have been suffering from a concussion for the past week from having a pan come slamming down on my head No internal bleeding though, so that's good news. But, I really wish I could have talked to her.

Earlier we tried calling her, but before I could even talk, Ryan took the phone and started to abuse us all over again. My head is still throbbing from his hand slapping me from the back of my head.

"Hurry up with the dishes, maybe if you finish before my show is over, I won't smash your head against the wall...Alex," His head leaned over his chair to look directly at us. I nodded nervously and continued to dry the plates. Then knocking came from the door.

"Hello?*Knock*Anybody home?*Knockknock*I need help!" A male voice asked.

Jude and I tried to ignore it, I think Jude was afraid to get it cause it might be a police officer. Today, Jude got in trouble for wearing one of Ryan's Ex-Wife's dresses, so Bill beat the Hell out of him!

"Are you Deaf or what?" Ryan asked walking towards the door. He glared at me as though it was entirely my fault. I looked down at the ground. The front door opened. "Can I help you?"

"I was looking for the Metro-station," The male voice asked. I put down my plate slowly and wrapped my arms around Jude who seemed to be lost in a trance. He just kept cleaning though.

"The Metro station is a few miles from here," Ryan retorted. I could hear the creaking of the wood as he shifted his weight against the doorframe.

"Yeah, well..." The male voice mumbled. Bill sighed and opened up the screen door.

"Alright man, you got to go 6 miles down that way...WOAH HEY! What the HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He yelled. I turned around and I was starting right at...Callie.

"Callie?" I mumbled nervously as Bill walked over to her.

"I just want to talk to..." Callie mumbled. Jude finally turned around and we were both in shock, well still me.

"Shut your MOUTH, and,"

"Look, I'm sorry about your car," Callie sternly said. Ryan took hold of Callie's shoulder and violently shook her.

"LET GO OF HER!" I screamed and ran towards her, but with a swift hand he sent me to the floor, I landed on my head and the world started to go blurry.

"ALEX!" Callie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Hey don't touch her," The unknown man said as he came inside. I made out Bill grabbing a gun and pointing it towards him. My vision was starting to some back to normal. I let out a blood curling scream as I felt his foot kick my head, but something shoved it off, I looked up to see Jude hovering over me with his hands to his ears.

"GET DOWN ON YOUR HANDS AND KNEES NOW!" Another voice yelled, I started to cry as I saw a police officer, well a blond haired lady and man who seemed to be Hispanic.

"Callie?" I cried and reached my hand up to her, the police woman noticed me, but only stared as Callie knelt down and hugged me, pulling Jude down with her. I leaned my head into her green sweatshirt and cried, as Callie held Jude's head and asked him multiple questions.

My vision finally cleared up as a paramedic came in and knelt down to me. He seemed friendly, but I don't judge people on the way they looked, I have to get to know them. They put me on a stretcher and carried me outside to the front lawn, I held my head the entire way and cried. An African American woman, in nice clothing covered her mouth and ran over.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" She asked. As I felt the stretcher hit the ground I sat up. My head throbbing. The paramedic tried to get me to sit down, but I was strong enough to get out of his grip and launch myself into Callie's arms. I wrapped my arms around her neck and smiled, she cried and kissed my forehead.

Its been a half an hour now, Jude and I have packed our bags. My black and white polka dotted bag was packed with my brown Teddy Bear, journal, and a white woven hat Callie gave me when I was 10 for my birthday. We walked outside, Callie in front of me. I held the white wired things on the side of the house as I slowly walked down. My head starting to throb, I was feeling nauseas and finally puked of the porch.

"Here kiddo, I'll help you," I felt my tired feet leave the ground and carried down the stairs, I looked up to see the blond haired cop."What's your name, I'm Stef?"

I didn't say anything, I was scared to talk but really, I just didn't want to puke on her.

"Who's that?" I heard the African American woman ask.

"That's her brother and sister. Jude and Alex," The man who was at the door earlier answered. As we reached the car, The man, well let me correct that, older teenager sat in the middle and I was shifted into his lap, I don't know him, but I guess it will just have to do for right now.

"Hey...Skippy, my brother used to have that backpack," He said.

"Cool," Jude smiled. "What's your name?"

"Brandon, and who might you be?" He asked, making me sit up, I closed my eyes and didn't say anything.

"Alex, is kind of not feeling well right now, and she is kind of scared...right Alex?" Jude asked. I nodded and let tears come rolling down my cheeks. Callie finally hopped in the car and we all moved over. The two police officers were on each side of the doors.

"You know I'm going to kill you if your moms don't kill you first," He said looking at Brandon, "Love ya B," He patted his shoulder and shut the door.

"Love you too," He mumbled and looked at me. The Steff shut the other side. I let more tears fall down my cheeks as I had nothing else better to do, I was the weakling, the one who was the target. Callie finally took me into her lap by pulling me over and hushed me.

"Hushhhhhh, everything is ok..." She repeated over and over, till I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry, you didn't have to come," Callie said. I smiled at her remark, she always apologizes.

"Yes I did," Brandon replied.

"I will make sure that guy gets what he deserves," The male cop said from the outside.

"Do what ever you want, see you at work tomorrow," Stef said, a pair of shoes walked away.

"I 'am not sending these kids back into that system," The mumbling got quieter I couldn't tell whose was it, my head was also still hurting, maybe I shouldn't have run away from the paramedics.

The front doors of the car opened, and I opened my eyes just to look at the people...Stef and who I have heard, Lena the African American woman.

"Buckle up!" Stef said loudly to us, I sat up and looked around.

"Here Sweetie, come sit up here," Lena said. I looked at Callie and she nodded. I slid my dirty converse over the arm rest and Lena placed me on her lap. The seatbelt came across me and I whipped my head to look outside.

"Your ok," Callie softly said to me as she was helping Jude with his own seatbelt. I nodded and still sat up, as the car started to drive, Lena wrapped her arms around me in a comforting way and my head rested right under the crook of her chin. Stef smiled at Lena and continued to drive. I closed my eyes and finally fell asleep.

I felt the car stop and I barely opened my eyes. Stef had the door opened and I was passed into her arms, people say I'am as light as a baby, but the size of a 9 year old. I'm 12! Two Hispanic kids, maybe siblings followed us in, they were standing on the porch from what I could see.

I was carried bridal style as everyone does with me. Stef carried me up the stairs into a warm lighted house.

"Hey, Lena, get them some blankets and stuff," Stef said and slowly placed me on the couch. I sat up rubbing my eyes and looked down at my feet. As I was reaching, Stef pulled them off and I gave a quick smile, but I made it disappear.

"Here, Alex," Callie said as she came over. I was in black leggings, red sweatshirt with a grey tank-top underneath, plus my whit converse to show it off, which are now on the floor. Callie helped me un-zip my sweatshirt and lay down on the couch. My head softly hit the pillow and my body was consumed by a soft blanket.

"I love you Callie," I mumbled to her. Callie kneeled down and kissed my forehead. Jude finally came next to me and rested him head on the other side of the couch. I looked at the other people in the house and finally closed my eyes.

"Love you to Alex,"

I was finally safe...Me, Jude, and Callie.


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! I haven't uploaded

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC

New Beginnings

Chapter 3: Consequently

I screamed as I a nightmare seemed like reality. Jude and Callie were shot! They were shot by Liam, Callie's abusive boyfriend! I couldn't wake up! I couldn't wake up!

"Alex! Sweetheart its ok!" A familiar voice tried to calm me down. I slowly opened my eyes to see Stef in her police uniform. Her hair into a twisted bun.

"He hurt me! He killed Jude and Callie!," I cried. pulled me of the couch and hugged me. I cried into her shirt and hugged her.

"Alex?...ALEX!" Callie's voice exclaimed. I let go of Stef and turned towards her. Callie was alright! She wasn't killed!

I sniffled and rubbed the tears off my cheeks.

"You have been through a rough time, all you need is a few days to get used to life here for now," Stef brushed my hair.

"What time is it?" Jude asked from the floor. I guess he fell of the couch.

"5:30, go back to bed, Jude," Callie said and walked over to sit next to him. I smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and fell asleep next to him.

"I'll stay up," I sighed and smiled as I looked up to Stef, "Thanks for waking me, before I woke up the entire house,"

"Hey, everyone has these days, don't worry about it," She wrapped an arm around my shoulder and we walked into the kitchen.

"Um, what happened to my backpack?" I asked. Stef tapped her chin to think for a moment before pointing towards the bathroom.

"I had to make sure there was nothing that could harm anyone in household, so I checked each of your bags," She explained.

"Well, I guess that explains why your a cop and everything," I smirked and walked into the bathroom. My bag was still open and my things cluttered...oh well.

"Oh and I thought for your first day of school, why not have something nice to wear. I found something Marianna used to wear when she was your age, so try it on and see if it fits." She said as she pulled out ingredients to make breakfast for everyone.

Shutting the door, I took off my grey tank, leggings, and tossed them into the bag. I turned on the shower and stepped into the hot water. My bruises and cuts were visible, especially the large bruise on the ide of my head as I lifted my hair up.

After I got out I looked at what she picked out. It was simple, but it looked like something I wore when we lived with a good foster family.

It was a pair of red capris, white and grey stripes tank top, a blue sweater which was a little shorter than the shirt itself. And to top that off I looked over to find my white converse all cleaned. When I put everything on, I brushed out my hair and stared at myself in the mirror. No one could guess I was hit with a frying pan a few days ago.

I opened the door and was welcomed by the sweet smell of caramel coffee. Stef was sitting reading a newspaper when she noticed me coming out.

"You look very cute Alex, I love the pants," She smirked and leaned down to be my height. I smirked before staring down at the floor.

"Thanks, my-" She was cut off by a banging noise from upstairs. We looked back at each other till I sat at the table.

"Hey Mom!" Brandon said as he came down the stairs. He waved at me and I waved back.

"Well, don't you have anything to say to-" His mom cut him off. I know he was trying to be nice, but it really bothered me.

"Brandon I want to talk to you...Alex, would you mind starting me a fresh cup of coffee, mine doesn't taste right," She squinted her eye brow as she wiped her lips. I nodded and the two walked out of the house. As I started to brew her coffee, I noticed she was pretty mad at Brandon. I guess what he did to save us was bad.

"Alex, your not doing it right," Jude said as he came over. I rolled my eyes and gestured him towards the coffee maker.

"You try! This must be new or something!" I exclaimed, but he seemed to do it right and the machine heated up. we both raise our eyes brows at each other in amusement before seating down at the table. Callie soon joined us and sat on the other side of Jude.

"Morning! How did you two sleep?" Lena said as she pulled her hair into a puffy bun. I looked too Jude to answer and he held my hand.

"We were happy to be together," He said and I smiled. Lena seemed to look at me in worry. She walked behind us and started to make breakfast.

Stef and Brandon finally came back in and I smiled as Stef had her bad cup of coffee in her hand.

"Where's Marianna?" She asked us.

"She's still in the bathroom," Callie answered.

"Marianna! Come on babe, lets go!" She called. A boy came around the corner on a skateboard and patted my head.

"Hey Alex," He said. I waved and rolled my shoulder back to sit up. The sound of footsteps came in the room. The girl known as Marianna stood with her hair all wet.

"I didn't have time to do my hair!" She explained. I smirked, before bowing my head to hide it. Her hair was like a wet dogs hair.

"Its too late now sweetie!" Stef said from behind me, I turned around to see her pouring the newly finished coffee into a new cup. She winked at me and I nodded.

"We still have fifteen more minute!"

"You have to walk to school today, we have this thing," Stef explained. Marianna frustrated looked at me.

"Ok, I'am not going to school with my hair like this!" She jestured to her wet mess.

"Then you will never go anywhere every again," Stef said.

"Stef, your pancakes are burning," Lena spoke up. She raced over and grabbed the pan.

"Great now I have to go to school looking like a lasso basso" She said and Jesus teased her with a piece of bacon.

"You guys have to be out the door in ten and me and Steph have a meeting with Bill and I'll take Jude and Alex to school later on" Lena stated. Bill! What?

"Don't worry, she means social worker Bill," Jude reassured me and I let out a deep breath. Callie though stared at her holding the OJ cartoon.

"Um. They will be ok, I promise. I'm not going to lets them split you three up again," She said and Callie nodded her head in understanding.

"Pancakes are ready! Who wants pancakes?" She placed one on my plate and I took the syrup. Pouring some on it before passing it to Jude. Staring at his plate, he poured so much, half his plate was full of syrup.

The sound of something flipping came. "Oh, ow, Jesus! How many times have I told you, No Skateboard in the House! Have you taken your pill this morning?"

"Yes!"

"No" They both said at the same time. Marianna smirked at her brother. He pulled out the medicine box and searched for his pills.

"And grab an Advil for Alex's Concussion pain, too," Lena said.

Jude was still pouring syrup. "Dude?" She took it away and started using it. I began to take my first bites of a breakfast I didn't make.

"Lets do this!" Jesus exclaimed, causing everyone to stop moving. As everyone finished eating the older kids left, leaving me and Jude with the Moms.

"Lets go upstairs, you can work on that scrapbook," Jude said and I smiled.

"Wait, where's the scrap book?" Stef asked, "Their was nothing big in your bag,"

"It was in the back pocket, no one knows about that one," I said. Lena stopped doing the dishes to stare at me. She had never heard me talk this much before.

"Come on!" Jude said. I ran into the bathroom, pulled out my small scrapbook and ran upstairs. Jumping onto his bed I pulled out the picture slot. I pulled out an old picture from my Polaroid Camera. It was off Jude, me, and Callie sitting on the beach. Or Mom hugging Callie as me and Jude were lying on the blanket.

"What happened to your older scrapbook?" He asked. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Bill took it and hid it, but I don't know where," I said. He patted my back before taking the picture from my hands.

"Why don't you start fresh, you know...start today! First day of school!" I nudged him in the arm at his remark. He ran down stairs and came back with my Camera. I guess he had it in his bag.

"Here! Pose!" He said. I laughed, but placed my hands on my hips and smiled. He took the picture and I took a picture of him. I placed them on the bed and ran down the stairs.

After two hours we weren't to school. Stef packed both of us lunch to make us not feel left out.

"Alright lets take Alex to her first class...You are in Speech therapy," She said. I looked up at her and gave a questioning glare.

"You need to talk more, you only talk to Jude and Callie, and sometimes Stef, but that's all," She sighed as we came to the door. Miss William will give you your schedule. All the classes are in this section. Jude will be right here across from the water fountain.

"Good luck," Jude hugged me and I patted his back. My backpack was now full of books, pencils, and papers I needed for school so its really heavy.

I opened the door and the first thing I saw was a group circle. Kids around my age were passing a ball around and saying stupid stuff.

"I love clouds!" One girl exclaimed, before throwing the ball to a guy.

"Oh! You must be Alex! Everyone...say hi to Alex!" She gestured to me and the kids all waved, some whispering hi.

"What do you say?" She asked I stared at her and she responded by making an "O" with her mouth. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

As Lunch time came, I noticed Jude on the other side of the cafeteria looking for a place to sit. He saw me and walked over.

"I'm trying to find Callie!" He said. I nodded and looked around.

"Maybe she's outside?" I shrugged. And we both went onto the beach. After looking all around, I guess she doesn't have lunch with us.

Jude and I ate lunch together. I had to go back to Speech. I have English and Music in that class, which really frustrates me. The kids aren't really smart. They come from far places in California to help there kids speak.

"A penny for your troubles?" A girl stood in front of me. She had an accent which seemed to be German.

"No thanks," I answered.

"So you can talk!" She sat next to me. "Someone in that stupid class I can finally talk too,"

"I'm going back to English, see you later Alex!" Jude said getting up and walking into the building.

"I'm Rayna, nice to meet you," She held out a hand I shook it and smiled.

"I'm Alex"

* * *

So for the last hour of class me and Rayna spook to each other a bit, but I was still worried that the kids would hate me cause I could speak fine and they couldn't. As the bell rang, Rayna patted my shoulder and placed a piece of paper in my hand.

"Its my cell and home, you should come to our house sometime, we live on the beach," She waved and ran down the hall to her class. I smiled as I placed the paper in my back pocket and slowly made my way to my last class.

"Math, my best subject," I mumbled to myself. A hand pulled me back though and threw me against the lockers.

"Well, look its the new kid," A tall teenager said. His grip was causing my sweater to rip. I glared at him, I thought of the abusive homes, my drunk biological dad killing our mom, and Callie being taken away.

With one swift movement I punched the bully in the jaw, causing him to stamper back a bit, his lip was bleeding, but he didn't stop. He kicked me in the gut,making my yelp as me head banged hard against the lockers.

We fell to the ground rolling on the ground punching and kicking each other. "You little bitch!" And with that he punched me right in my weak spot, my left side. He stood above me as I was on the floor. His swift feet kept kicking me there and finally I had enough.

"GET YOU FILTHY ASS OUT OF HERE!" I screamed and did a move I learned from TV Karate. I kicked my leg up high and kicked him the face. He fell to the ground moaning.

"What is the meaning of this!" I turned around to see Lena staring at me. I felt blood dripping form my nose. The boy stood back up, but this time started crying.

"She started it!" He pointe at me. I was baffled, a bully doing this to me. I didn't do anything, but stand there and stare at Lena. She grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall.

"Alex?" I heard Callie call, I looked behind me to see in the middle of the hallway. I shook my head right before Lena pulled me into her office.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" She asked. I knew she was trying to make me feel better but I was boiling in anger.

"I-I..." I knew it was no use. This was the end of the road for my family. Next home here we come.

"Alex, Justin has done that to everyone, but don't let it bother you. I will make sure he is suspended for two weeks," Lena said and got up. "As for you, I'm sending you to the nurse. Now don't let me have a third kid from my house come in here,"

"What?" I asked, but she shut the door. I walked down the hall passing the nurses office. I walked into the bathroom and washed off all of the dried blood and stuffed small piece of toilet paper in my nose, so no one could see them.

Walking out, by them Math class had ended and it was time to go home. Great, just missed a class, what a great first impression. Walking out of the school, the whole Foster family and my own were standing together.

"What the Hell Alex did Justin do to you?" Jesus asked.

"Ah-Its really-uh nothing," I said, but with this many people. Come on Alex! Speak up!

"Stef is going to be demanding answers, so come on," Callie said. Jude walked up next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"You should do Karate," He said.

"I KNOW!" I exclaimed and pretended to be punching something.

As we arrived home Jesus was playing video games as Marianna texting someone. I dropped my bag next to everyone else's and walked over to bathroom. I took out my nose tissue things, and noticed that the blood had stopped. Shrugging I threw it in the trash and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, don't eat anything, I'm cooking food," Lena said, wow she came home early, "How's your head and nose?"

"Its fine," I quickly said before sitting myself at the table. "Hey Lena?"

"Actually I have something to tell you," She leaned on the counter and looked at me. "Would you mind sharing a bedroom with Brandon?"

"Um, I wouldn't mind, as long as he doesn't stay up to late to lash out on his tunes!" I smirked and she did too.

As Lena cooked the food, I remembered something...Chores! Jumping off the seat I ran over to the gaming set to find Jude resting.

"Jude? Earth to Jude?"

"What Alex?" He asked getting up.

"Have you forgotten about chores?" I exclaimed a little nervous if Lena would be mad if we didn't. We both ran into the kitchen and stood near the sink.

"Hey, food's not ready yet, but do you guys want something to drink. Or anything "We shook our head.

"We were wondering about our chores." We asked her and she gave us a look as if we were crazy.

"Yea before we are put back into the system they give us chores." Jude told her.

"Alright, well for now just wash the table will you Alex and Jude can you put the clean dished away?" Lena suggested and we both nodded.

When dinner was ready, Stef came back from work. I sat myself next to Callie, who wrapped an arm around me securely.

"Hello my babies," She said and kissed all her children on the head and then came to me. She patted my back and I smiled.

"Um, Brandon would you mind passing out the food, I have to talk to Mom," She said. Brandon nodded and walked over to hot bowl of pasta. We each got a serving but I didn't care. I was trying to lip read what they were saying.

After dinner, we were told we were having a family meeting. Lena and Stef stood in front of us.

"We have talked to Bill and we decided that Callie, Alex and Jude need something until he can find you a permanent home. It might take a week or a year but you will stay here with us. That being said that means finding you guys a bed and not a couch. So tomorrow come afterschool, we can order some beds. So Jude my new found friend you will stay with Jesus. Callie you will stay with Mariana. And since Mariana doesn't have a lot of room space Alex you will move into Brandon's room." Steph said and told us to go to bed.

Brandon didn't seem to happy about sharing a room though. He just got up and walked up to his room saying nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I Updated my other chapters to MAKE SENSE and hopefully make you peeps happy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC

New Beginnings

Chapter 4: Hostile Acts

God I've been sleeping like a rock for the past few days. Brandon had headphones for his keyboard every night, so I fell asleep to the clicking of the keys. I rolled out of bed (literally) and patted the grey shirt I borrowed from Jesus.

My eyes narrowed onto a bed at the other side of the room. It was purple polka dots and had white pillows. At the end of it, was a trunk…now how on Earth did they get that up here in the middle of the night?

I open it up and inside was everything a girl would need to survive. Clothes, toiletries, books, etc. Pushing back the lid completely, I reach in and grab a short sleeved sparkling green shirt, ripped white jeans, and black converse. Not as cute as my 'First Day of School' outfit, though.

Maybe I have time to get into the bathroom and shower?

Rushing out of my shared room, a timer goes off.

"Time's up, come on!" Brandon knocked on the door. In his hand was a red timer. The door opened and I walked inside, just as Mariana took the timer and spun it all the way around.

"Girls take longer, right Alex?" She asked me. I nodded and she shut the door, leaving a mumbling Brandon outside.

"Well, Little Alex, it's time to do something with that hair of yours," She pushed me down on a stool and began to fix my hair. Her fingers pulled and laced it in different places. It felt kind of good, Callie told me Mom used to do that for her.

When she was done, She spun me around and I looked at the masterpiece. My hair was pulled up into a High-ponytail, my hair was actually straightened. A pretty white bow sat on top on my pony.

"Thanks," I mumbled excitedly. The timer went off outside.

"Good to hear you talking," She smiled and opened the door. Brandon stood outside.

"It's about time," He said. Marianna smirked at him and walked away, "Yeah, it hasn't been like an extra 15 minutes our anything,"

Jude came towards me and I moved out of the doorway.

"Uh, Jude-" Brandon whined.

"I got to pee, really bad," He shut the door.

"Oh no," I mumbled and face palmed. The shower heads switched on as I could hear the water running.

"Wait! Jude! I thought you were-"

"I'll be really quick," He quickly replied and I walked away. I shrugged at Brandon, who seemed pretty ticked off as he leaned against the wall.

I ran into Marianna and Callie's room and launched myself onto Callie's bed.

"Teehee," I used my little kid voice. Callie smirked and hit me gently with her shoe.

"Let's get breakfast," Mariana casted Callie a dirty look before leaving the room.

"Is she mad because of the pills?" I asked. Callie sighed and we both ran down the stairs.

Stef and Lena were getting our lunches ready. I walked over and sat next to Jude at the table. Jesus then walks over, brushing his teeth.

"What's that?" He asked with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"We are brown bagging it for a while," Stef explained. Jeus started dripping toothpaste and Stef backed up, "Would you go spit that out?"

"I don't eat cheese," Mariana pointed at the sandwich.

"Since when, you just ate Pizza a few nights ago," Lena laughed at her daughter remark.

"Can I have Tuna?" She asked in angelic way.

"If you want to make it," Lena replied and Mariana went off to her sandwich making.

"Wait a second, where's Brandon," Stef looked at me. The water from the shower turned on and the yelps of Brandon could be heard from downstairs.

"Oh, COLD!"

"I guess there's no hot water," Mariana said and I face palmed earning a smile from Jesus.

* * *

"Hey Alex," Rayna waved to me from the beach. I smiled and walked over.

"Hey!" I said and we dropped our backpacks.

"I'm really sorry I didn't call you back on the weekend. I was at a different house. My foster mom sent me over cause she was working late," Rayna explained.

"Nah, its cool. I think this weekend, I scared Lena as I talked to her. I don't feel comfortable talking to her though," I rested my head in my hands and stared out at the ocean.

"Same with me, except its towards my foster dad and his son," She closed her eyes and got up.

"Wait, your in the foster system? I'am too!" I shook her shoulders. She nodded and we started walking up towards the sidewalk.

"Yeah, well I was a rape baby so I guess they didn't want me," Her tone of voice got lower.

"I'm sorry, but at least you have me and your friends," I tried to cheer her up, hoping it would work.

"To tell you the truth, your my only friend,"

* * *

As we got home that evening, I had this real bad feeling that something was coming. And I guess I was right cause Lena wanted to talk to my family.

"Callie, this has nothing to do with you, so if you'd like you-" Callie wrapped and arm around my shoulder and gave me a squeeze.

"If it has anything to do with the twins, it has something to do with me too," She said. I leaned into her embrace as we all plopped onto the couch.

"So-" Jude began, "Did Alex throw another punch?" I quickly nudge him in the arm, making him jump away.

"No, Jude its something more serious," Lena sighs, "You two both have to take the school's test,"

"And-" Callie pulled my legs over her legs and I rested my head against her shoulder comfortably. My medicine was kicking in and making my drowsy.

"You have to take it to stay in the school," Lena spilled the beans finally.

"So we won't be able to go to school like everyone else," Jude sadly said.

"No Honey, listen," She started, "All we need to do is give you the test and you have to pass it,"

"If, they pass it," Callie pulled Jude against her on the other side.

"All they need is a 65 or better, and were good to go," She stopped for a sec and brushed a stray hair away from my face, "You two can do that, right?"

"This-s isn't fa-ir," Callie and I dropped our heads down and let out a long sigh. I don't know who we get that from.

"I know, but this week we are going to study it and I know you guys will Ace it," Lena patted Jude's knee and smiled.

"But, I took that test last week and it had speaking-" Callie's words fell from her mouth as all eyes were on me.

"Oh no-" Lena dropped her head into her hands. I'm so screwed...

* * *

After dinner Jude and Lena started math tutoring. I'm pretty good in math so, Lena thinks I'll do fine. It's just science and the Speaking...

Stef came back from work though and offered me to sit with her and sort out the mail. To tell you the truth, I never knew envelope opening could be so tiring after a while. I finally fell asleep with my head on the table, my arms covering my face. Stef rubbed circles on my sore back.

"Ok, remember to convert to a fraction," Lena pointed out. I shot up as my small nap was now over. I looked over at my bro as he nodded and started erasing whatever he put down. The door to the front opened.

"Hey Babe," Stef greeted him. I smiled and gave a small wave with an envelope, "How was the batting cages?"

"Good, you know," He's hiding something, I can hear it in his voice.

"Um, what's up?" Stef asked. I looked from her too Brandon. Yep, he really doesn't want us Twins here.

"Hey bud, I think we got some good work done, so why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed, ok? Jude nodded and looked to me.

"You too Alex, you look like you should be going to bed now," Stef smiled to me.

"Be up in a bit," Lena called to us as we ran up the stairs. Jude went to his bedroom as I went to Brandon and mines. I kind of felt bad for him as he was stuck with me. But at the same time, I feel as if he can sometimes be self centered. He has had a perfect life and now he just starts acting up as we got here.

"WHEN DO I, EVER GET SAYING!" Brandon's voice rang through the house. The teenage Brandon is breaking out.

"You Don't!" Stef's voice enforced. Not a good Idea.

"Well, you know WHAT! Watch this!" Brandon's heavy feet walked across the floor and the front door squeaked open.

"BRANDON!" Stef yelled right before the door slammed shut. Everything got quiet.

"Callie?" I walked out of the room and towards Marianna's, but I found it locked. I walked back towards my shared room and laid down on my bed.

"Alex?" I looked over at the doorway to see Jesus. I sat up and waved.

"Hey,"

"If you want, you can play his instruments, I don't think he'd mind," He smiled to me. I don't think he's ugly or anything, but he's a pretty good looking guy in the house.

"Thanks," I smiled, but I needed to know, "Is he coming-"

He cut me short and pointed towards Brandon's phone, "He never leaves without it, he'll be back," He left and after a half an hour of staring at the wall, I got up. Walking over to his keyboard, I pressed a button.

"Nope, I will never play the keyboard," I turned it off.

"I can teach you if you'd, like," Brandon stood with his arms crossed over his chest. Shaking my head I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes.

"No thanks,"

"I'm sorry for all the yelling and stuff, if it makes you feel any better, I'm glad to have someone who takes quick showers in the morning,"

"Ha-Ha," I sarcastically spoke into my pillow. Brandon shut off the lights and patted my head.

"Good night, Alex,"

* * *

I decided to walk home from school today...alone. It felt good to have that feeling of knowing where to go.

"Bitch!" A male voice came from behind me. Looking back I almost screamed as two large hands picked me up. His face was blurry, but I knew it was him...my nightmare! Taking a knife out of his pocket he drove it towards me.

"Alex?" A voice awoke me from my daydream. Shaking my head, I looked down at my black sheet of paper. Jude looked curious at me as Lena had her hand on my back, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I picked up my pencil and started on the first few problems.

"Remember this is 1/2 base times height," Lena pointed to Jude's paper. I looked upon his paper to find him on problem #7, I was on #23.

"I keep forgetting the formulas," He tapped his pencil on his paper, "Maybe, I'm just not smart enough,"

"Oh Honey, you are really smart," She paused and looked at me, I dropped my pencil and looked at her, "Considering you both went to 6 schools, in the last 2 years, this is really good,"

"7 schools," Jude confirmed.

"10, for me," I rested my head on my hand and stared at Jude's paper.

"You know what, lets play a game," Lena suggested, thank God!, "Jude, why don't you gather up everybody and find a game for all of us to play, how does that sound,"

In a blink of an eye, Jude twirled on his seat and ran upstairs, "Boardgame!" Jesus exclaimed, trying to be funny. The doorbell rang.

"You wanna get that?" Lena asked, I smiled and ran over to the door. Opening it up, Talia looked down at me.

"Oh, Talia," Lena wrapped an arm around my shoulders and held me close, "Brandon's not here right now, he was having dinner with his dad, but your welcome to wait,"

"Yeah, sure," She smiled at me.

"Were playing a boardgame...Would you like to join?" She requested.

"Of course!" Talia laughed and put her bag on the ground.

"Why don't you go upstairs and hang out in Brandons room till he comes back," Lena patted my back and I started walking towards the stairs. Talia started following me.

Callie and Marianna came down the stairs.

"Hey Callie!" Talia greeted my sister.

"Hey!" Callie replied, "So are we playing a board game?"

"Do we have too?" Marianna whined.

"Yes, its the whole family," Lena crossed her arms up at the Hispanic girl., "And I think we should started that tradition back up again,"

"Excuse me, but did I just hear game?" Stef came from behind the older girls and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yep!" I exclaimed. All eyes were one me.

"Well, get ready to lose, Pumpkin," Stef glared at me and I laughed back at her.

* * *

We were all sitting down playing Monopoly, well getting ready to play.

"Come on, I wanna be the dog!" Jesus demanded his sister.

"Too bad, Chico," Marianna nudged him in the arm.

"Really a Boomerang and a Cannon?" Callie questioned as everyone laughed. The front door opened.

"Brandon!" I exclaimed.

"Dude! You said his name without stuttering!" Talia looked directly at me. I shrunk back into my seat.

"Well Someone seems happy to see you bud," Stef fixed her glasses before continuing, "We saved room for ya,"

"You can be the Top Hat!" Jude smiled up at him. Brandon laughed a little at my twin.

"So..." We all looked at him, "I think I'm gonna move in with dad,"

"Ok, cool," Stef looks like she's going to burst into tears. Everyone looks away from him sadly. "Well, anybody need anything before we start? I'm gonna get some tea,"

* * *

We finished the game and went upstairs. Yelling came from Callie's room, jumping out of bed I ran into the room right as Lena came in.

"She read my journal," Callie had her school assignment journal in her hands.

"I did not," Lena gave her a stern look, "I swear I didn't"

"Callie, maybe you-" I started, but Callie gave me a nasty glare. backing up I leaned up against the wall.

"I left it right here under two books and when I came back it was moved," She was really pissed off now.

"I didn't do it!"

"Cause perfect Marianna couldn't do anything wrong! Maybe you should get to know your daughter more," Callie just crossed the line. Marianna's eyes threatened tears and I could see her lip quivering.

Jude came next to me and grabbed my hand. I leaned against him and we both stared at our sister.

"You now what, just forget about it," Callie shook it off and led us outside.

"Why did you get mad? Why couldn't you just get along with her?" Jude asked.

"She read my journal"

"What do you care?" Jude sternly questioned.

"Its just a stupid journal" I pointed out.

"Read it for yourself," Callie passed it to Jude. Opening it up I read the first few lines, before realizing what it meant.

"You wrote about Liam," Jude shockingly said. I froze, he was my nightmare...

* * *

The Big test...I flew through everything but then a teacher came in the room.

"Alex, would you come into the hallway please?" He asked. I nodded and I stood against the wall.

"I'm going to ask you a question..." He went on an on about the simple instructions and if I felt uncomfortable. From the corner of my eye I saw Brandon looking at me through the class window. Taking in a deep breath I waited for the question.

"What is Charter School?" I thought for a second, but I already knew what it was.

"It..." I looked through the window at Brandon and he smiled at me. I wish he was my real older brother, "Its a school...for...sm-mart and bri-ight kids,"

"Very good, for the few weeks you have been at school, you have improved greatly," He patted my shoulder and I walked back into the room.

"You done?" Lena asked. I gave her my test and so did Jude.

"65 an above right?" I asked. Lena pulled us in for a hug and smiled.

"Whatever happens, I'll still be proud of you," She paused, now get to class," And we went.

* * *

"Hurry Up, we've been waiting for forever!" Brandon called for his moms.

"Coming," Lena smiled as they came into the room with giant bowls of poporn. Movie Night!

"Well, I guess no one want s them so their ours," Stef teased.

"No-" I exclaimed and reached up for the popcorn to be funny.

"Fine Pumpkin, pass them around nicely," She instructed. Lena then got on the ground and came towards me and Jude doing our homework.

"What you two doing?" She asked.

"English," She both said.

"We writing a story, And I need a name for the bad guy," He thought.

"Ryan!" I pointed to Callie. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I was sitting on the floor.

"Why not Liam?" Talia suggested. I knew it...Getting up I dropped my books and pencil, casting an evil glare to her and left.

"I'm going to get some water,"

"Hurry up Alex, were starting the movie," Stef smiled at me, but I didn't exchange. I was to mad at Talia...she read my sisters journal.


End file.
